


Voltron: Scooter Gang

by Useless (ParisLeone), Vodka_Bot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Kid Fic, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Matt and Shiro have a crush on Allura but they dON'T KNOW, Middle School, Minor Original Character(s), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisLeone/pseuds/Useless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka_Bot/pseuds/Vodka_Bot
Summary: The cast of Voltron are kids, all living in the same neighborhood doing sometimes cute, sometimes reckless kid things. Shiro and Matt are clueless, Keith sets a grass fire, Lance and Hunk "get the girls" and Pidge kicks ass. All while riding scooters, of course.





	Voltron: Scooter Gang

Our story begins on the first Friday of September, approximately forty-five minutes after the final bell at Garrison Academy rang out over the campus. Children of all ages piled out of the massive school, from kindergarten to senior high. Usually they would mill about for a while, before finally disappearing for the duration of the weekend. There were, however, a group of seven that didn’t stick around for even a minute.

At the front of the group, the ever popular, beautiful and radiant Allura. She was everything any person could want and more. Captain of the field hockey team, student body president, and top of her class. She strode with confidence, her long white ponytail swinging in time to her steps. And behind her, in their usual spot, were two ninth grade boys who went by the names Matt and Shiro.

With a penchant for letting their eyes stray a little too low and an inability to even comprehend the meaning of subtle, the two of them scampered along behind their crush with arms full of the high school textbooks and sports equipment they insisted on carrying. They were the oldest of the group that Allura ‘babysat’. Though they considered themselves more or less her assistants, rather than someone under her care every weekday afternoon and sometimes Saturdays. For good reason, however, their parents did not often leave them unattended.

The rest of the group consisted of three twelve year old boys named Hunk, Lance and Keith, and one ten year old Pidge.

And it just so happens that this chilly Friday afternoon’s conflict starts and ends with Pidge. 

As five of them made their way into Keith and Shiro’s backyard and up into the tree-house that had served as their home-base for years, Pidge changed course and followed Allura into the house.

Allura dumped the books and duffle bag she’d reclaimed from Pidge’s brother and Shiro on the floor and turned to look at the youngest of her charges.

“You can do it,” Allura said, “And I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Promise?” Pidge asked, shifting from foot to foot. Today was the day, after all. Something that the two of them had talked about all summer. Allura had been immediately supportive when Pidge had brought up the topic, just a thought that had been floating around insistently for a long time. Allura had helped with the research and together they had decided that today Pidge would tell the rest of the gang.

Allura crouched down and put a hand on Pidge’s tiny shoulder, “Promise.”

Pidge nodded once and then took off in the direction of the tree house, leaping through the sliding door and out into the yard. The boys were whooping and crowing at something from up in the tree, and Matt and Shiro could be heard the loudest.

Pidge hopped over the pile of scooters at the base of the tree and began climbing the wooden ladder that had been hammered into the trunk. 

“Pidge!” Hunk said in greeting when the final member scampered up over the platform and in through the crooked door of the shack.

“Where were you?” Matt asked.

Pidge’s mind went blank. It was now or never.

“I-I,” she stuttered, “I’m a… girl.”

The silence that fell over the treehouse was swift and merciless. Five sets of eyes turned unwavering to the youngest member. To Pidge, and her unexpected announcement.

“What do you mean you’re a girl?” Lance gaped, leaning over the small table they had set up in the corner. 

Keith had, for once, stopped twirling the large stick he always seemed to have with him. But he said nothing.

Pidge’s eyes were drawn to the corner where Matt and Shiro were aggressively typing into their phones. They were ninth graders, and the only two who were allowed to have phones. It seemed to be a race to see who could google what was going on first.

“I think I’ve heard of this,” Matt said, as his fingers moved a mile a minute.

“Me too,” Shiro nodded.

“You have not!” 

“Have too!” Shiro insisted, jostling Matt’s shoulder, “There’s that girl… what’s her name, Shay?”

“How would you know? You don’t even know her,” Matt said, frowning.

“Neither do you!”

Pidge could feel her mouth turning up in a smile at the boys’ squabbling when suddenly the whole group was shocked by Keith. He had taken his stick and slammed the end down on the floor, drawing the attention of the five of them.

“We have a problem,” he said, utterly serious.

Pidge felt her stomach drop to her feet. 

Keith struck like lightning, the tree branch sailing through the air. Pidge flinched as it stopped right next to her cheek, the air generated from the movement making her short hair float. Matt and Shiro leapt up, both shouting ‘Keith’ at the same time. Lance and Hunk looked like they’d seen a ghost.

Pidge’s breath had stopped and she never took her eyes away from Keith’s piercing gaze.

“She can’t be here,” he said in a low voice.

“Keith,” Hunk said, “Wait-”

“Those are the rules, Hunk,” Keith said loudly, “No girls allowed.”

As a collective, everyone turned to look where the branch was pointing. Behind Pidge’s head, on the outside of the open door so the whole world could see when it was closed, sat a sign. Painted in dripping read letters, so as to look as menacing and serious as possible, were the words ‘No Girls Allowed’. 

The word allowed had been spelled wrong and a week after putting it up someone had scribbled a smaller second l right after the A.

“She can’t be up here,” Keith insisted.

“I mean,” Lance said slowly, “Those were the rules.”

“But Pidge helped us make the tree house!” Hunk protested.

“Keith,” Shiro said firmly, “Maybe we should think about this.”

“Those are the rules, Shiro.”

Keith and Shiro didn’t look away from each other for a good minute, until Keith broke the spell and returned to staring down Pidge.

Pidge sniffled, and then realized her eyes were wet. She looked between all of the boys, last but not least meeting the gaze of her older brother. 

“Fine,” she sobbed. She was going to say more, anything to stop this from happening. But in a flash she darted out the door and scrambled down the ladder. She didn’t want them to see her cry. 

An hour later, Allura found her huddled on the front steps, watching a daddy long leg scurry across the walk. In one smooth motion the older girl sat down beside her and set a cup of hot chocolate in Pidge’s hands. A moment later a soft pink blanket was settled around her shoulders, and Pidge felt a hundred times more safe than before. 

“I heard about what happened,” Allura said softly.

“How?” Pidge sniffed.

“I went up to check on them and they wouldn’t let me in. Said no girls were allowed, ever. Keith said the rule meant you too.”

After a minute of silence Allura continued.

“Hunk wanted me to make sure you were okay. He said to put cinnamon in the hot chocolate, like his mom does.”

Pidge took a sip of the hot drink and almost smiled.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said.

“Well,” Allura started, “I don’t think you should let them win.”

Pidge looked up at her.

“You helped make that tree house, Pidge. You’re just as much a part of the group as anyone. I think it’s time you showed them what a girl is capable of.”

There was a spark in Allura’s eye that Pidge felt mirrored in her own. She took a huge gulp of the hot chocolate and stood up.

“Okay,” Pidge said.

Allura stood up beside her and put her hands on her hips.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” she asked.

Pidge nodded once.

“I’m going to take back the tree house.”

 

The plan was complicated. But as Pidge was filling three water guns up in the sink she could feel in her heart that it was possible. The sun had begun to set and the sky was now a vibrant pink. She had to act now or lose her friends forever. With the last gun filled to the brim, she screwed on the caps and walked out into the living room. Allura helped her into the gun holster. Strapping two of them to her hips and finally, at Pidge’s insistence, taping the final small pistol to the spot right in between her shoulder blades. 

“You know the plan?” Pidge asked.

“In five minutes exactly I switch off the box in the basement. Then I follow through with operation ‘food goo’.”

Pidge nodded, “Perfect.”

Allura switched on the walkie talkies and handed one to Pidge. She pressed the button on the side and spoke into the clunky object.

“Princess Allura to Green Lion, do you copy? Over.”

“Green Lion to Princess Allura, yes I copy. Over.”

The two of them giggled and Pidge stuffed the communicator in her sweater pocket.

“Ready,” she said.

“Go get them, Pidge.”

 

Pidge had her plastic watch set for five minutes exactly and she pressed start the second she left through the front door to sneak around back. She stacked boxes by the side gate and climbed over, landing a little harder than anticipated. She shook out the pain that rocketed up her legs as she crouched behind the bushes to watch.

At thirty seconds to go, her walkie talkie crackled.

“Princess Allura to Green Lion. Phase one has been initiated. Over.”

Pidge’s watch hit zero and hardly even a minute later she saw her brother climb out of the shack and out onto the deck platform. He had his phone in hand and was alternating between looking at it and the house with confusion written all over his face.

“Shiro,” Matt called, “Is your phone working?”

A moment later Shiro appeared, staring at his screen. They were having the same problem it seemed.

Someone had shut off the wifi.

Pidge grinned as she watched them fiddle with their little devices and, just as she’d hoped, both decided to climb down and go ask Allura for help. If all went according to plan, the two older boys would follow the light down into the basement and get accidentally locked down on the bottom floor. Pidge assumed that was what happened because a moment later Allura strolled out of the back door with a tray drinks and snacks. 

She set the tray on the dumbwaiter type pulley system that had been installed only that summer, and began levering the offering up to the remaining three. Hunk and Lance peeked out of the shack and exchanged a look.

“Thanks Allura!” they called out together. 

The babysitter only smiled and waved pleasantly. As she turned to go back to the house her gaze shifted to the dense bushes at the corner of the yard. Pidge clicked on her walkie talkie.

“Estimated time? Over.”

After Allura returned to the house she got an answer.

“Less than half an hour. Those three haven’t been to the washroom since school let out. Over.”

Only a second later the walkie talkie clicked back on.

“Good luck. Over.”

Pidge smiled down at the little machine before sticking it back into her pocket. 

Luck had nothing to do with it.

As predicted, Hunk and Lance climbed down from the tree house within the next twenty minutes. Hunk made a beeline straight for the house but halfway through the yard Lance stopped walking.

He looked around suspiciously and then back at the tree house. Pidge held her breath. The world felt like it had stopped turning. In a flash Lance darted back up the tree and scrambled inside. Mere moments later he returned to the ground, this time with a water gun held like a rifle. 

“Show yourself!” he called, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Pidge carefully slid one of her own guns out of it’s holster and pointed it right at her friend. She darted around the bush and rolled as a stream of precisely aimed water shot to the spot she’d just been.

She came up into a crouch and the two of them stared each other down, breathing heavy. Pidge felt a leaf fall from her hair but her aim never wavered.

“Give it up, Pidge,” Lance told her. Which would have sounded threatening had he not been grinning down at her.

“You wish.”

What ensued next was the most epic of water gun fights that backyard had ever seen. When Lance ran out of water he wrestled Pidge out of her second gun and then darted behind a lawn chair for cover. Pidge’s first gun had a bigger tank than Lance’s original, so it was still a third of the way full. However it’s range was far less. Earlier she could have got up close to take advantage of his weaknesses. But now, with the same gun, he could take advantage of her weaknesses. 

Unless, of course, Pidge had thought ahead to block the nozzle. In one swift move, she unscrewed the cap on her gun and dumped the rest of the contents.

“I give up!” she called, dropping her empty weapon and walking towards the lawn chair with her hands above her head, “You win. You get the tree-house.”

Lance peeked up over the back of the chair and pointed his gun straight at her.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way Pidge. But I guess… the rules are rules.”

“And I’m sorry it has to be this way, Lance,” Pidge said, “But the rules are stupid.”

In a flash Pidge snapped her skinny little arms back and viciously ripped the gun out from where she had taped it to her back.

They were back where they started, a good old fashioned stand off.

“Hah,” Lance grinned, “Your gun is pretty cute.”

Pidge moved to pull the trigger and Lance’s fingers tensed. His gun made a strange wheezing sound and a spurt of water spat out the end. He glanced down at his weapon, and then back up at Pidge.

“Yeah,” Pidge said, “It is pretty cute.”

And then she blasted him off his feet.

 

The sun had begun to set, and everything was bathed in a pretty orange glow. Pidge climbed to the top of the ladder and hauled herself onto the deck. The door was open, waiting.

She looked at the water gun in her hand and set it down near the railing.

Inside, just as she had expected, he was waiting. With his back turned to her, leaning against the large stick, stood Keith Kogane: the only person left between her, and her rightful place.

“That was a good show you put on for everyone,” Keith said, “But you’re still a girl.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t like girls,” Keith told her, finally turning to look her in the eye.

“Well maybe I don’t like boys,” Pidge grated. She had brought something special for this moment. Something that she knew would help her win.

In a somewhat uncoordinated movement, Pidge whipped around to the door and pulled the hammer she’d been hiding behind her back. Keith stumbled back and a large crack echoed through the tree-house. Pidge let the “No Girls Allowed” sign clatter to the floor, bent nails sticking out the back dangerously. 

She picked it up and before Keith could do anything, threw it out the door and out into the yard.

“If you care so much about the rules,” she said softly, looking at Keith, “Then go get them.”

For a moment he just stared, eyes flicking between her and the empty spot on the door. Pidge stepped aside but didn’t celebrate yet. Keith moved towards her and Pidge lifted her chin.

He said nothing as he stalked past, climbing down the ladder with furious movements. As he bent to pick up the discarded sign, the back door slid open and Lance stepped out, newly changed into dry clothing that looked like it had come from Keith’s room.

Hunk was the next to emerge, holding a tray of hot chocolates. Allura stepped out next, wrapped in a cozy wool sweater. She was, once again, being trailed by Matt and Shiro.

They all came to stand at the base of the tree. Lance slapped Keith on the back and smiled. Keith looked down at the sign solemnly and then back up at Pidge. She leaned against the railing and gazed down at them all. Triumphant and proud.

“I’m a girl,” she called down, “But I helped build this fort. I won’t let you kick me out again.”

She had to stop herself from adding, ‘it’s not fair’ to the end of her sentence.

Hunk passed the tray to Allura and then tugged at Lance’s sleeve. Together, they made their way to the top of the ladder. Pidge let them up, trying not to let fear enter her heart.

“That no girls allowed rule was stupid anyway,” Lance said.

Hunk nodded and reached out to pull Pidge into a crushing hug. When he let her go they flanked her on either side, looking down at the remaining three. Matt was the next to move, with Shiro not far behind. They had a mini wrestling match to see who would climb up the ladder first. In the end Matt won, though they both ended up standing in front of her a minute later.

“I always wanted a little sister,” Matt said, ruffling her hair.

“Welcome back, Pidge,” Shiro told her.

Keith was the last to climb up the ladder and when he stood in front of the five of them quiet descended over the tree-house again. 

This time though, Pidge felt like it was a forgiving silence.

“You can stay,” Keith said a little begrudgingly, “But no other girls!”

“Keith,” Shiro warned, but Pidge interrupted him.

“Fine,” she said, “But my name goes on the sign.”

She never broke eye contact until Keith looked away, down at the ground where he’d left the useless old door plaque.

“Deal.”

It was hardly an hour later and the sun had almost disappeared when Pidge felt a hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t even heard him climb up, being far too lost in her thoughts, but she didn’t flinch when Matt sat down beside her. They let their legs dangle over the edge and Pidge rested her chin on the railing.

“So,” Matt said softly, “A girl, huh?”

Pidge hummed a yes.

“Do you… y’know, have a name?”

Pidge looked up with a start, eyes wide behind the frames of her glasses. They were the same glasses her brother had. There had been a sale on frames and she remembered the day they went to the store she’d wanted to be just like him.

“I mean,” Matt said, “I thought maybe if you wanted, y’know, for everyone else to not call you by… y’know… than maybe you need a name.”

“I was thinking,” Pidge said, kicking her feet, “About Katie…”

“Katie?” Matt asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Katie, Katie Holt.”

Matt drummed his fingers on the ground for a few seconds and then ruffled her hair.

“Katie and Matt Holt,” he said proudly, “I like that. Can we still use Pidge too? We could come up with a new nickname if you-”

“No, no!” Pidge said, waving her arms, “Pidge is fine.”

They both stopped talking and looked at each other. Then, without warning, Matt grabbed his sister into a hug.

“I’m proud of you,” he said into her hair, “Katie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vodka and Useless want to thank you for reading!


End file.
